Truth or Dare
by Rowen Fireheart
Summary: Hermione comes up with an idea to help Harry, Luna and herself get past their personal demons. What will happen when more then the troubles come into the open? Harry/Hermione/Luna. M rated for safety for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 The Proposition

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. My initials are not JKR, and I am not rich.**

**My first fanfiction story ever. Actually first story ever written not being turned in for a grade in school.**

**Story takes place after the 7th book, ignores the epolouge. The trio goes back to Hogwarts to retake their 7th year. Hermione comes up with an idea to move past the dark times they have faced. Hermione, Luna and Harry only in the story. Rated M for safety right now. Might earn that M rating in later chapters, if you all want. **

_Italics ia Harry's thoughts. Story is written in 1st person from Harry's point of view._

**Truth or Dare**

_Hogwarts castle_

_Why does this seem like the hardest choice of my life? After everything I have been though. All the horrors I have seen. The torture my body and mind has been subjected to. Hell, I have been so close to death more times then I can remember. But this decision seems harder then anything I have had to decide on before. Fine, I will just go with my courage. It hasn't failed me yet._

"Dare."

_Earlier that day._

"Harry, wait up." _I wonder what Hermione wants. With NEWT's two weeks away, I didn't think she would leave the library at all. It must be something important. _

"Hey Hermione. What's up?" _She stops right in front of me. She looks really nervous. But something is different. This is her 'I am not ready for the test' she usually has at the end of the year. She keeps looking down at her hands. Something is wrong. I have never seen her act like this before._

"Hermione, what's wrong? Are you feeling ok? Maybe we should have Madam Pomfrey check to make sure you are all right."

"NO!!!...No, I'm all right. I just have a lot on my mind." _Something strange is going on. She looked terrified when I brought up Pomfrey. She looks really flushed. But if she says she's fine. I will take her word for it. She has never lied to me before._

"All right then. I believe you. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well I...." She was cut off by three 2nd year Hufflepuffs walking by staring at us. Their excited whispers still echo in the hallways of Hogwarts. _After all these years, and finally defeating Voldermort, they still need to stare and point about the Boy-Who-Lived, now the Boy-Who-Won. What is it about people hyphenating nicknames_

"Ummmmm, well Harry, I was wondering if you can help me study tonight? If your not busy that is." _Is that it? Why would she be so nervous about asking for help studying?_

"Sure Hermione. But I am not sure how much I will be able to help YOU study. Did you want o meet in the library?"

"Actually I was thinking about the Room of Requirement. Its quieter then the library right now. Plus it will be more relaxing in there as well." _Never could argue her logic._

"Sure. I will meet you there about eight, right after dinner." _I made sure not to bring up Ron, knowing how that would turn out._

"Alright, eight it is. Thanks Harry, will see you then." She doesn't wait for a reply before rushing off to her next class.

_She has been acting really strange the last couple days. I hope she has finally gotten over that brief relationship with Ron. I know I pushed it more then anyone. But even I noticed that it wasn't going to work out. They act more like brother and sister then boyfriend and girlfriend. I am glad they can at least talk to each other, as long as it's not about Quidditch or studying. I know I am still getting over Ginny. After Voldermort was finally gone, we realized that we are better as friends. I still love her, but now I know that is was not being in love. Oh well, I need to go to the library to study. Still have NEWT's coming up._

_Room of Requirement: later that night_

_I wonder where Hermione is? She never runs later. Even when she had all those classes 3__rd__ year._

"Harry, sorry I'm late." _Here she is, out of breathe. Did she run all the way up here? _"I just had a couple things to grab and a couple people to talk to. Actually..."

"Hello Harry, Hermione"

"Hi Luna, are you here to study too?"

"I didn't know anything about studying? Hermione asked me to stop by. If I knew we would have been studying, I would of brought my books." _Luna looks as confused as I am now. Why would Hermione ask both of us to be here at the same time, but tell us different things. _

"Let's go inside and I will explain." Hermione open the door and hurries inside. _Now something is definitely going on. I have never seen her like this. I let Luna through first, then follow her._

Hermione casts a locking spell on the door. She then quickly moves and sits in the chair that just appeared in the room. _Now I am getting nervous. No one can get in the room unless they know who is in here and what is going on. Why the locking spell?_

"Hey, whats going on? What are you not telling us."

"I am as confused as Harry. Is your brain infested with wracksputs?" _Leave it to Luna. Only she would ask something like that. But right now, it might be the best answer._

"No, I'm ok. Please sit and I will explain." There is a couch that just appeared across from the chair Hermione is sitting in. Luna sits first, and Harry sits next to her, seeing as how another chair doesn't appear for him.

_Hermione looks really flushed. I know that look. She has that when she is trying to figure out a really tough logic problem. I wonder what is so important. Well I guess she will tell us soon._

"First thank you both for being here. Now please just let me say this before I lose my nerve." _I see Luna nod, and I mimic her. _"All right. Well I have been thinking a lot about this the last couple weeks. I am sure you both noticed me acting distracted. Well I know personally I have still being dealing with personal demons. I know you both have as well. Harry, with you finally being able to live your life and trying to fgure out where to go from here. And Luna, with your dad and everything you went through when you were prisoner at the Malfoy's." _Luna looks down and loses that spark in her eyes. I know it's because of losing her dad to the Death Eaters. She's now an orphan, just like me._

"Hermione, what...."

"Harry please. I know it hurts, but we need to face this. And again, let me finish." _I look at Luna again. She is trying push the memories of her dad out of her mind. I look back at my best friend and nod._

"Now, I think it would be best if we get everything out into the open, at least between us. I know I have not been able to focus lately thinking about everything. Between my parents being upset at me, and losing our friends in the war. What I propose is this." _Hermione walks over to her bag. What! Why does she have firewhisky? _

"Now I KNOW the wracksputs have got to you. Or maybe it's the hummdiggers? Head girl Hermione sneaking firewhisky into Hogwarts."

"I know, but I think tonight will be easier with this." Hermione grabs a cup from her bag and pours herself a drink. She downs the glass. Some steam comes out of her ears. "Now my idea. I say we play truth or dare."

"Are you sure Hermione? I mean, I trust you, you too Luna. But us three playing truth or dare while drinking?"

"I know Harry, it doesn't sound like me. But here is what I am thinking. We need to get past all of these tragidies that we have lived through. I know I always keeps my thoughts and fears hidden behind my studies. Luna, you are very good about hidding yourself behind the creatures you tell us all about. But I see how much you are hurting inside. And Harry, you have more weighing on your shoulders then any person should ever have to face. I think the bast way to let everything go is by bringing up the stuff that weigh so heavily on our minds. The alcohol is to help us get thought this and keep us from hiding in our shells again."

_I have no idea what to say. Her logic makes sence, like always. But this could go way further then just releasing some stress and exercising some personal demons. I have never played truth or dare before, but have heard about it enough from Seamus and Dean. Do I want to risk my friendship with hermione and Luna if this game goes anywhere close to what happened to those two?_

"I'm in." _I look at Luna. Her eyes look more focused then I have ever seen her.I can see the strength coming from her. She would of done well in Gryffindor. _

"Well Harry. What do you think. You don't have to do this if you don't want to." _Leave it to Hermione to worry about me more then anything else._

"Why not. If you two are in, I would look like a chicken if I didn't do this. I am just scared that I will say or do something that will hurt our relationship."

"Harry, you never have to worry about that. We have been through so much in the last seven years. You will never lose me as a friend, no matter what happens."

"Same goes for me Harry. You have been the best friend I could ever ask for. I know I haven't known you as long or am as close to you as Hermione. But you are my best friend. And nothing will change that." _I see the conviction in both their eyes. I know my eyes are tearing up hearing this. They are both better then I could ask for or deserve._

"All right, so how do we start? I have never played before. Only heard stories."_ Luna looks as confused as I feel right now. But Hermione has a slight twinkle in her eyes. Its that same twinkle Dumbledore had in his eyes. But on Hermione, it looks sexy. Sexy? Where did that come from._

"Here. Start out by having at least one drink. This will help." _I see Luna downs here drink. The redness on her cheeks and the steam coming out of her ears highlights her blonde hair. She looks very beautiful with the little beads of sweat on her forehead. Again, where did that come from? I can't even blame the firewhisky yet._

"Here goes nothing." _I down my drink and feel the fire in my throat. Only firewhisky can do that. I feel more relaxed now. I look into Hermione's eyes. There is that playful smirk again._

"Alright Harry. Truth or Dare?"

**What do you think? Any and all thoughts welcome. Should I continue? Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 The First Round

**Thank all of you for your comments. I am surprised by the turn out about this story. Mainly since the first chapter was written in about hour and a half. I will write more. Still on edge about how "adult" this will get. But I will work up to that. Again, I own nothing regarding Harry Potter.**

**Truth or Dare: Chapter 2**

_Truth or Dare? I pick truth, I either will have to relive one of my painful memories to relive. Or I embarrass myself. Depends on Hermione's mood right now. I pick dare, who knows what she will come up with. That smirk she has excites but scares me. _

"Come on Harry. What will it be? Truth or Dare?" _Hermione wants to push me. Luna is waiting on me to set the tone for the night. I think I will safe for right now. Wait till I have a couple more firewhisky's before choosing dare._

"Truth. Go on and ask me anything."

"What do you want to do now that Voldermort is dead?" _Wow, did not see that coming. But it is better then it could have been._

"Honestly, I am still trying to figure it out. I never really put much thought into it. I really didn't think I was going to live to see the end of the war." _Why do they both look so shocked? I had a cold blooded killer and his cronies looking to kill me since my birth. He had 50 years experience on me, not to mention all the rituals he went through to make himself immortal._

"Harry, why would you think that? We all believed in you." Both Hermione and Luna rush into Harry's arms, hugging him as tight as they can.

"I just never gave myself a chance. I always just hoped I could do enough so everyone else could live. That's why I never got to close to anyone. I didn't want anyone to hurt to much when I died."

"How dare you even thinking about that Harry Potter. I know Hermione along with myself would have given EVERYTHING to keep you alive. Even if it meant giving up my own life to save you." Hermione shakes her head to agree. _Luna's words strike me. I never thought about how much they truly cared. I know some people would miss me. But I never really thought about how much they cared._

"All right. I know I should never of thought about that. I couldn't help it at the time." Hermione and Luna give Harry one more squeeze and go back to their original seats. "Let's just move on with the game. Luna, truth or dare?" _I can see Luna weighing the options. A lot of people think it is her just going off into her fantasy world. Spending time with her, I know the 'Looney' persona is just how she deals with everything. Seeing her mom die when was little. The teasing and tormenting of the other students. Now her dad dieing._

"I think I will pick truth. At least for now." _Now what do I ask? I don't want to ask anything too personal to risk her getting upset. I don't want to ask anything about her family, to many bad memories __there. Wait, I got one._

"Luna, what is your best memory?"

"That's easy Harry. I love the all the time in the DA. Most of all, learning the Patronous charm. It was the first time I felt like I had true friends. You taking time our of your busy and stressful life to teach us how to protect ourselves."

"Luna, it wasn't a problem. I just wanted my friends to be safe."

"I know Harry. It's just after so many years of either being picked on or completely ignored, it was great being treated as an equal." _Wow, I never know it affected her this much. She hides it so well._

"Well Harry, I think its our bookworms turn. So Hermione, truth or dare?" _Hermione will pick truth. It was her idea to share all these thoughts to get past them. Plus she always plays it safe when she can._

Hermione refills her cup with firewhisky. She takes a deep breathe and downs the entire cup. "Dare Luna. Show me what you got."

_WHAT? Where did that come from. This is not the same Hermione I met on the train all those years ago. Maybe Ron and I rubbed off on her more then I thought._

"You asked for it. I dare you to give a private dance for Harry." _…......breathe Harry. Have to keep breathing. I bet me eyes are about to fall out of my head right now. Where did that come from Luna? _

"Wow Luna. I didn't think you would dare something like that. But fine, I asked for it. It wouldn't be fair for me to back out of my own game. Let me at least take off my school robes."

_I am going to die. Where did Hermione get a body like that? I knew she was a girl all these years. And we did spend all that time holding each other in the tent last year. But....just.....WOW. I guess I really never noticed how truly beautiful she is. Her hair is more controlled now, but still a little bit bushy. She has curves in all the right places. And I could get lost in those brown eyes of hers._

"That's a good idea. I need to get more comfortable since we will be here a while." _Luna too? They must be testing me. Luna is very sexy herself. She is shorter then Hermione, but still very fit. Wow, where did that chest come from? These school robes hide WAY to much. Those eyes though, beyond words. I can get lost in her sparkling blue eyes if I'm not careful._

"Harry, hello? Are you there." _When did Hermione get next to me? I hope they didn't notice me starring to much. _"You still with us. You drifted off there for a minute." O_h no, they noticed. What do I do now?_

"Harry are you going to take off your robes? It has to be getting warm in here."

"No, I'm alright Luna." _I don't want them to know how much I enjoyed looking at their bodies._

"If you say so. Now Hermione, I believe you have a dare to do."

"I will get you back Luna. Just you wait." Hermione stand in front of Harry. "All right Harry. Just sit back and relax." _Again with those soft brown eyes. I feel myself falling again._

Luna walks over to the radio which just appeared in the room. 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' starts to play in the room. Hermione turns around and faces Luna. "That is not funny Luna. I am not stripping for Harry. Change the song." Luna gets a smirk on her face as the song changes to a slower instrumental song. "That's better Luna."

_Wow Hermione can dance. I know she isn't doing a stripper dance, but it feels like it since she is almost in my lap. I hope I'm not drooling at all._ Hermione sits down on Harry's lap. Harry eyes almost jump out of his head as he stands up.

"Alright Luna, Hermione did her dare. Thank you for the dance. I think I will take another drink." _Oh no, oh no, oh no. I really hope Hermione didn't feel that. I don't want to lose her as a friend. She could be more then a friend. She has always been right beside me. No no no. I can't think like that. She is my best friend. She isn't interested in me that way._

Harry does not hear Hermione giggles as he gets his drink. But Luna smiles at Hermione, which she returns to the younger girl. "So Hermione, its your turn. Who do you choose?"

"That's easy, Your turn again Luna. Truth or dare?"

"I will play fair and pick dare this time."

"Perfect. Luna I dare you to take off your shirt and sit in Harry's lap for the next round." Harry spits out the drink he just took as his eyes widen even more. _Yes I am positive they are trying to kill me. But what a way to go._

**So slowly getting a little more adult. This is NOT going to be just sex. Sorry to burst some of your bubbles. There will be plenty more truth questions in here to build the story. They are here to work past their pasts after all. **

**Let me know what you like and dislike about it. The more I hear back, the better I can make the story. I also hope I am keeping the characters decently realistic. Thank you all again.**


	3. Chapter 3 Unforseen Admissions

**Chapters will take a little longer to get out right now. Life is really busy. Just a warning. I ma overwhelmed with the positive response this quick idea of mine has received. Just another reminder, my initials are not JKR. I own nothing from the story. Thank you, and on to chapter three.**

**Truth or Dare: Chapter 3**

Luna never changes her expression, but Happy and Hermione know here well enough to see the nervousness coming from her. She takes a deep breath and looks directly in Harry's eyes. As blue meet green, Luna reaches for the hem of her shirt. Harry's breath catches in his throat as Luna lifts her shirt up and off. Harry's eyes are glued to Luna's pale blue bra. Luna sees where Harry's eyes are and gets a small smile.

"Like what you see Harry?" This comment from Luna shakes Harry out of his staring. His face turns bright red at being caught.

"I'm sorry Luna. I didn't mean to stare. I just..." Luna cuts Harry off.

"Don't be embarrassed. If anyone should be right now, it should be me. I am after all the one standing in front of you just in my bra. But I am surprised I am not as embarrassed as I thought I would be. Must be the protection the weddles gave me at home" Harry was about to ask what weddles are, but decided against it.

"Well Luna you have a second part of the dare to perform before we can move on." Hermione's voice makes the other two jump. They had forgotten she was there doing this exchange.

Luna makes her way over to the boy-who-won. She shyly sits down on Harry's lap, facing out towards Hermione on the opposite chair. Just as Luna sits all the way down, she has to stand up again.

_I wonder if the room will let me just melt into the floor. I can't look Luna in the eye now. Hermione either. She is smart enough to know exactly what happened._

Luna has even a bigger smile on her face now. She looks over at the brunette who set this whole thing up. The has a twinkle in her brown eyes that reminds Luna of the twins when the would be ready to pull off a prank.

"Having problems Luna?" Hermione asked as innocently as she can. Luna notices the playful smirk on her face and decides to play along.

"Yes I am Hermione. That seat has a good sized lump that just stabbed me." Harry's face turns even more red, if that was even possible. Harry quickly adjusts knowing both of the girls can probably see the result of their teasing.

"Well Luna, it looks like your seat might be a little more comfortable now. If you would kindly take your seat it is now your turn to pick." Luna turns to Harry and looks into his green eyes. Harry looks up, and gives a shy smile. Luna sits down again. Harry lets out a soft groan as she sits down fully.

"Now Harry, on with the game. Truth or dare?" Luna turns around as much as she can while sitting on his lap. The slight movement causes Harry to groan again.

"Truth." Harry manages to say this without squeaking and moaning. The reactions from Harry cause both girls to smile.

"Well Harry, I want to know about your previous relationships?"

"There really isn't much to say. Kissed Cho once and went on one date. She dumped me during which since I left with Hermione because she needed my help. Went out with Ginny for a while. You both know what went on there, so I won't go into details."

"Harry, what happened between you and Ginny? You seemed to like each other so much. Then all of a sudden you were just friends."

"We figured out we were just better as friends. That and the fact I think of her more as a sister then anything else. Growing up with Ron as my best mate and basically being adopted will do that I guess."

"Did you do anything other then the kissing?" Luna's question makes a Harry shrink a little under her. Hermione looks on with a questioning look on her face.

"Not really. All we really did was kiss. I only got to see her in the underwear twice. It wasn't easy finding any time alone when I was staying at the Burrow."

Hermione starts laughing loudly on the other couch. Luna and Harry look at her, trying to figure out what made this come about. Finally Harry decides to ask.

"Hermione, what is so funny? I know I haven't had to best love life, but you don't have to laugh about it." Hermione starts calming down. After another minute of her trying to calm herself enough to answer, she speaks.

"I wonder what the public would think. I can see the headline now. 'Boy-who-Won still a virgin' It would be priceless." Hermione starts laughing loudly again. Luna this time joins in at the joke. Harry meanwhile is not enjoying the joke as much as the females in the room.

"Laugh all you want. Again I was a little preoccupied to really worry about my reputation. And neither one of you will go around telling that little bit of information. That's the last thing I need on top of being a celebrity already. I can imagine all the girls and women just throwing themselves at me, trying to be the first one to have sex with me." This comment makes the laughter from the two girls grow even more. After a minute, Harry finally breaks and laughs along with the two. They finally settle down enough to continue.

"All right miss smartest-witch-of-her-generation. HA, you have a hyphenated name too. What do you pick."

"I will pick truth this time. You seem a little preoccupied for me to dance for you anyway." Hermione looks at him with a little smirk off her face. _I will get you back Hermione. I think a good snogging would wipe that smile off you face. Wait, where did that come from. It has to be the firewhisky now. I have never thought this much about Hermione this way. _

"All right then Hermione. During the time when we were on the run and camping out, why would you always come curl up with me after Ron left?" Hermione's eyes widen at the question. Luna

not hearing about this facet of the trip last year was very intrigued. Harry on the other hand didn't realize at first what he asked. After a second his brain caught up with his mouth, and his eyes opened in shock.

"I'm sorry Hermione. You don't have to answer that. It's the firewhisky. Forget I said anything."

"No it's okay Harry. I started this game, and it wouldn't be nice to go back on a question now. At first it was because I was so heartbroken at Ron leaving. It hurt so much. Not just the fact he walked out on me, but the fact he turned his back on you again. I think that was when I figured out I didn't love him as much as I thought I did.

"After the first couple days though, it was more about liking sleeping with you. The shared body heat in the cold tent was very nice. The few times we actually slept together, when one of use wasn't on guard duty, so great. I felt so safe in your arms. And no Luna, I saw that look. All we did was sleep. We were both in pajamas."

"I wasn't going to say anything. I know you two didn't do anything. Harry just said so himself. It was the fact of you admitting feeling completely safe in Harry's arms as you slept." Luna starts giggling. "Who would of thought that two thirds of the 'Golden Trio' would still be virgins."

Hermione blushes deeply. She looks at the ground. "I never said that" Even though her voice was barely audible, neither Harry nor Luna missed the comment.

"WHAT?" Both said at the same time. Harry continues asking. "When did this happen. I know you and Ron didn't do anything."

"Well it happened when I went and got my parents back from Australia. I found them pretty quickly. Needless to say they were very upset at me once I restored their memories. They asked me to leave for a couple days so they could talk. Well that night I went out to drink. I was still dealing with almost dieing during the war. Then there was the situation with Ron. Finding out he was with Lavender when he stayed at Shell Cottage really upset me. And then this situation with my parents was to much."

Harry and Luna both feel bad at this point. Neither one of them knew the reason for her and Ron's breakup. Hermione not noticing her friends reactions continues her story.

"Well while I was on my second drink, and very nice looking guy walked up to me. He was a little taller then me, had a nice build. He had this medium length black hair. His best feature was his eyes. He had these amazing green eyes." Luna gets a huge smile on her face. She recognizes the description fits the boy, no man she is sitting on right now.

"His name was Kevin, and he was very nice. He just wanted to talk to me. He was there because his girlfriend had just dumped him. He found out she was cheating on him. We just talked that night. After a while he helped me back to the hotel I was staying at. By that time I had five drinks I think. He got me back to my room, kissed me on the hand and left. He did leave his number before he left though. The next day I called him, and we meet for lunch."

"Wow Hermione, I never knew."

"I know Harry. You are the first people I have ever told. Anyway we meet for lunch. We talked and when we were finished with lunch he walked me back to my hotel again. This time I invited him in. And well, we had sex. I started it, I wanted to know how it felt like. After what happened with Ron, I just wanted to feel loved."

Luna gets up from Harry's lap and wraps her arms around Hermione. Harry just sat there in shock. He felt bad because not once did he think about everything Hermione went though. _She hid her pain so well. I know she was upset when Ron left us in the tent. And I remember how mad she was after they broke up. But I never knew it was this bad._

"After we were done things were really awkward. We talked and both felt bad for what happened. We agreed to leave it as that. He thanked me and left. Never saw him again before I came back with my parents."

"I'm sorry I asked. You really have to tell us all that." You can see the hurt in Harry's eyes at the story his best friend just told him.

"It's okay Harry. It was my idea anyway for tonight. We are supposed to work though all this built up stress we all have. I feel better now that I told that to someone." Hermione give Luna a thank you hug, and motions her to go back to her dare. As Luna sits back down on Harry's lap, Hermione grabs herself another drink.

"Now Luna its your turn. What do you pick?"

"I have to pick truth. I don't want to know what else I have to do since I am still participating on my last dare."

"Well Luna, Do you have a crush on anyone right now?" Hermione notices the blush on Luna cheeks. Harry of course can't see the reaction as Luna is facing away from Harry.

"Yes." That is all Luna answers as she is getting even redder. Hermione has a huge smile on her face, already knowing the answer to the question. Luna looks up and notices the smile. "If I didn't know better Hermione, I would say you are a dark witch."

"I know, it is so easy to fool everyone. Anyway, who do you have a crush on Luna?"

"Two people actually right now. One more so then the other."

"And WHO would they be Luna? You are trying to avoid the question." Harry can see the playful smile on Hermione's face. He can also feels Luna's nervousness. She keeps squirming, which is causing an interesting reaction, seeing as how she is still sitting on Harry's lap.

"Well one person is Neville. He has really grown into himself. Not just physically either. You both should of seen him last year when you were away. He was all of our strength. He never once complained or cried or even mentioned what those Death Eaters did to him."

"And who is the other person Luna? You said there were two." Harry voice is very innocent. Hermione can tell by his reaction he truly has no idea. Luna blushes even deeper, if that was possible. After a few moments she turns around and looks into the green questioning eyes.

"You Harry." Harry mouth drops open in shock. Luna and Hermione knew this would probably be his reaction. Hermione has a big smile on her face. Luna is starting to smile too, but she is still red from embarrassment of having to admit that.

"Why me? I'm nothing special." The females in the room both lose their sense of humor at that statement. Hermione comes over and sits next to Harry. Luna slides off of Harry's lap and next to him on the opposite side.

"Don't you ever say that about yourself. You are the best, most loving person I have ever meet. Back in first year you saved my life. Not because of some destiny you were tied into, because you WANTED to help me. That is when I first fell for you." Harry's eyes widen at the admission. _Hermione likes me? That must be those looks are that I was never able to place. She never once left me side, not once turned her back on me._

"Same with me Harry. You were my first true friend. You came and helped me find all my stuff at the end of my third year. You didn't know who I was, you just knew everyone called me Looney Lovegood. The fact that you truly cared how I felt and you kept others from picking on me means more to me the you will ever know." Harry looks into Luna's blue eyes. He sees that same sparkle Hermione's eyes just had. _Luna too? I never knew. I was just trying to be nice._

"I was just doing what I thought was the right thing. Nothing more, nothing less."

"And that is why we love you Harry." At Hermione's words, all concussion thought left one Harry Potter. His green eyes twinkle at hearing those words form his best friend. But he is unable to respond. Hermione sees this and decides to act.

Hermione leans in quickly and kisses Harry. He leans in and kisses back, more out of instinct then anything else. The kiss is full of love and promise. It is the first time Harry truly felt loved. After what seemed like an eternity, with was actually only a minute they separated. Their eyes connected and they both blush bright. The both look away from each other.

"Well Mr. Potter, I hoped you saved some for me." Luna quickly repeats Hermione's action. Harry again reacts like any normal teenage boy would. He kisses back with everything he has. Hermione looks on. Her face shows a fix of love, contentment, and a hint of jealousy. Luna and Harry finally split.

"Wow. Both of you, just. Wow. I guess life is finally looking up for me. Harry gets a goofy grin on his face. Hermione leans into his right side, Luna into his left. _I can defiantly get used to this. I wonder what else this game is to bring tonight._

**So, there is chapter three. A little bit of hurt memories. More build up. And things defiantly looking better for Harry. What will happen next? Turn in to the next chapter to see.**

**Again, thank all of you for your reviews and support. Look forward to more of your comments.**


End file.
